The use of a poppet valve in coupling devices is well known. In particular, poppet valves have been used in coupling devices for various fluid dispensing applications, such as food and liquid dispensing. Typically, these poppet valves are actuatable so as to enable/disable flow through a flow passage in a coupling. Oftentimes, such coupling devices require a sealing and covering at one end of the poppet valve. This is desired so that tampering of the coupling is prevented before a desired time of use.
While these poppet valve configurations are suitable for their applications, improvements can be made. For example, tear off foil seals are typically heat staked through a melt reaction at an end of the insert of the coupling. These foil seals, however, do not provide the durability that can be required during transport or other challenging environmental conditions in which the coupling device can be compromised. Such a structure can be inadvertently punctured or ripped off the coupling end. Further, if an adhesive is used, it may not provide a sufficient seal even if the foil is not punctured or ripped.
In other examples, separately molded cap structures can be affixed by an interference or snap fit at an end of the insert. These caps, however, may not provide sufficient interference contact to maintain the necessary seal before use. Further, if such caps employ additional sealing features, such seals are produced so as to be integral to the cover. These caps can be more expensive to produce, and the seals used can experience degradation, which is not desired.
In the foregoing examples and the like, further deficiencies result from a manufacturing standpoint where fewer parts are desired, especially in high volume production of disposable fluid couplings. There is variable cost for producing the separate foils and/or separately molded caps that remain with production. The existence of additional cap parts further requires a longer and more complex assembly.